nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Friend, Martin/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Our Friend, Martin''. Opening Credits DIC Entertainment, L.P. and I.P.M. present Starring (in alphabetical order) Ed Asner Angela Bassett Levar Burton Lucas Black Danny Glover Whoopi Goldberg Samuel L. Jackson James Earl Jones Ashley Judd Dexter King Yolanda King Robert Ri'chard Susan Sarandon John Travolta Jaleel White Oprah Winfrey OUR FRIEND, MARTIN Also Starring Theodore Borders Jessica Garcia Zachary Leigh Frank Welker Story by Dawn Comer and Chris Simmons Screenplay by Dawn Comer Chris Simmons Sib Ventress Deborah Pratt Closing Credits Executive Producers Andy Heyward Robby London Mike Maliani Co-Producer Phillip Jones Directed by Vincenzo Trippetti Rob Smiley Supervising Director Mike Maliani Coordinating Producer Janice Sonski Executive in Charge of Production Stacey Gallishaw Production Supervisor Emily Wensel Associate Producers Andy Boron Judy Reilly Production Coordinator Pam Arseneau Casting Directors Brenda Frank Marsha Goodman Talent Coordinator Brenda Frank Voice Director Marsha Goodman CAST (in alphabetical order) Mr. Harris - Ed Asner Miles' Mom - Angela Bassett Randy - Lucas Black Martin (age 12) - Theodore Borders Martin (age 26) - Levar Burton Maria - Jessica Garcia Train Conductor - Danny Glover Mrs. Peck - Whoopi Goldberg Turner - Samuel L. Jackson Daddy King - James Earl Jones Mrs. Dale - Ashley Judd Mr. Willis - Richard Kind Martin (age 34) - Dexter Scott King Christine King - Yolanda King Kyle - Zachary Leigh Miles - Robert Ri'chard Mrs. Clark - Susan Sarandon Kyle's Dad - John Travolta Martin (age 15) - Jaleel White Sam Dale - Adam Wylie Corretta Scott King - Oprah Winfrey Bull Connor/Chihuahua - Frank Welker Reporter #1/Demonstrator - Jess Harnell Reporter #2/Demonstrator - Joe Lala Man/Demonstrator - John Wesley Old Woman/Demonstrator - Elizabeth Primm Additional Voice - Jodi Carlisle Music Supervisor Karyn Ulman Music by Eric Allaman Scoring Mixer Total Rudeness Music Coordinators Deborah Clark Rita Kdeineoglu Music Research Drew Jessel When We Were Kings Written by Andy Marvel, Amy Powers and Arnie Roman Published by Association Music/World of Andy Administered by WR Music Corp. (ASCAP), Powers That Be Music/Liedela Music (ASCAP), Romanesque Music Imagine Written by Cheryl 'Salt' James and Joseph Powell Published by Bed of Nails Music, Inc.(ASCAP) Performed by Salt-N-Pepa Featuring Sheryl Crow Courtesy of Red Ant Feelin' It Performed by Antuan & Ray Ray (Featuring P. Nutt and Shortee Red) Courtesy of Biv Ten Records Friendship Train Written by Norman Whitfield & Barrett Strong Performed by Gladys Knight & The Pips Reach Out and Touch (Somebody's Hand) Written by Nick Ashford & Valerie Simpson Performed by Diana Ross Ain't No Mountain High Enough Written by Nick Ashford & Valerie Simpson Performed by Debelah Morgan As Long As I Can Dream Written by Diane Warren and Roy Orbison Performed by Debelah Morgan Script Coordinator Lori Anderson Script Assistants William A. Ruiz Patrick Boylan Director of Research Renee Toporzysek Research Assistant Mary Holm Art Director Francis Chuck Patton Design Style by Vincenzo Trippetti Storyboard by Vincenzo Trippetti Elaine Hultgren Tom Nesbit Storyboard Clean-up Epoch Ink Animation Stephanie Choi Mike O'Malley John Lee Andrew Kim Shane Donahue Slugging My Bushman Chatterton Animation Director Mike Stribling Lip Sync Jeffery Peterson Animatic Supervisor Judy Reilly Character Designers Francis Chuck Patton Steven Choi Tatsuya Ishida Enrique Del Carmen Stephen DeBonrepos Lenord Robinson Character Clean-up John Suzuki Jennfier Stillwell Prop Design Epoch Ink Animation Tee Manalae Background Designers Felipe Morell Gil Hung Caesar DeCastro Vadim Sokolov John Paik Background Clean-up John Paik Pakin Liptawat Background Color Styling Chun Lui Richard Ziebler-Martin Hector Martinez Noel Aragon Chuck Maiden Character Color Styling Noel Aragon Prop Color Styling Tricia Hale Jess Proctor Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Smiley Visual Effects and Post Production Services by Hyper Image, LLC Visual Effects Artists Dean P. Jackson Tim Smilovitch Production Manager Rico Ortiz-Barreto Director of Technical Services Dennis Graham Post Production Coordinator Joanna Villamor Post Assistant Dunta Bell Post Production Sound Facility Wild Woods Sound Supervisor Derek Luff Re-Recording Mixers Paul Schremp Troy Tatzko Sound Effects Tania Wang Terry Dwyer ADR/Foley Recordist Glen Frasier Foley Artist Jorge Leyva Overseas Animation Han Yang Productions Translation Jung R. Son Joseph Cho Creative Supervisors Andy Heyward Mike Maliani Special Thanks to Dolores Morris Robert J. DeLellis Photographs displayed during Dr. King's "I Have a Dream" speech are not intended to state, represent, or imply that the subjects are descendants or slaves or slave owners. Certain photographs and documentary footage are copyright and courtesy of the King Family Estate. License granted by International Properties Management, Atlanta, Georgia, as exclusive licensor of the King Estate. Additional photographs and live footage provided by and copyright of, respectively: Archive Photos AP/Wide World Photos Corbis Flip Schulke/Corbis UPI/Corbis Illustrated London News/Corbis Film Bank, Inc. FPG International Leo De Wys, Inc. Liaison Agency, Inc. Jay: Leviton, Atlanta Super Stork Tony Stone Images Woodfin Camp and Associates Produced by Intellectual Properties Management and DIC Entertainment, L.P. Soundtrack released on Motown Record Company, L.P. a PolyGram company Copyright © 1998 Intellectual Properties Management